Research on cancer incidence and mortality continued in a number of studies on specific cancers. Migrant populations from Japan, Norway and China are being studied in an attempt to identify factors associated with the occurrence of specific cancers, with particular emphasis on diet in relation to gastrointestinal cancers. Among the Hawaiian Japanese, an inverse relationship was found between serum cholesterol level and the subsequent occurrence of colon cancers, with the risk of colon cancer highest among those with low initial serum cholesterol levels. Among Norwegian migrants to the U.S. an increased risk of colon cancer was found among those with heavy consumption of fresh or frozen fish and smoked or salted ham or pork. There were also suggestions of increased risk of colon cancer among those with high beer consumption. Among the Chinese in Shanghai, the incidence of cancer of the esophagus, stomach, liver, and cervix is exceptionally high compared to that among the San Francisco Chinese and the incidence of colon, breast and prostate cancer is very low. These comparisons are being explored further.